Staff, Sword, Cup and Coin
by CKTheHappyPig
Summary: A collection of short fics about Merlin characters and the Tarot cards that represent them. XVI. The Tower - Morgause
1. Major Arcana

**I was thinking of writing something to do with Merlin characters getting a Tarot card reading (most people think that Tarot cards were first used in the West around the 14th century), when I started seeing how some of the Major Arcana cards reminded me strongly of certain characters from Merlin. Basically, a Tarot card deck consists of 78 cards (22 Major Arcana and 56 Minor Arcana) and is used to answer questions.**

**Though I'm only writing fics based on the Major Arcana, the Minor Arcana are referenced in the title. The Minor Arcana cards are split into four suits: Wands/Staves/Batons, Swords, Cups/Chalices and Pentacles/Coins. I decided to name the story that because well...Merlin has a staff, Arthur has a sword, they quested for the Cup of Life and they're two sides of the same Coin. Coincidental, but made a cool, relevant title I think. ;)**

**This chapter is just a list of the Major Arcana and the interpretations I'll be basing the fics on, and I'm posting it because I want you guys to have a go at guessing who's matched to which card. Please have a go.**

* * *

0. The Fool - Ready to leap into anything, going on a personal quest, spontaneous and carefree.

I. The Magician - Realising your potential, focusing on a goal, initiative and action.

II. The High Priestess - Secrets, hidden feelings, developing talents.

III. The Empress - Action, development, compassion, feeling good about life.

IV. The Emperor - Power, authority, father figure, insensitivity, sticking to the rules.

V. The Hierophant - Teaching, traditional rules and ceremony.

VI. The Lovers - Temptation, commitment, being true to your values, making a choice.

VII. The Chariot - Willpower, being pulled in two directions, learning to stick to the right path, mental and physical journeys.

VIII. Strength - Self-awareness, compassion, learning to take responsibilty for your actions.

IX. The Hermit - Discrimination, fear of revealing a secret, wanting to be alone.

X. The Wheel of Fortune - Inevitability, turning point, opportunity knocks, destiny.

XI. Justice - Fairness, taking responsibility for your choices, accepting the truth, cause and effect.

XII. The Hanged Man - Transition, anticipation of progress, seeing life from a different angle.

XIII. Death - Parting of the ways, transformation, the end of an old cycle and the beginning of a new one.

XIV. Temperance - Moderation, virtue, co-operation, harmony and understanding.

XV. The Devil - Temptation, thirst for power, manipulation by others.

XVI. The Tower - Breakdown of the old to herald the new, dramatic upheaval.

XVII. The Star - Realisation of a dream, idealisation of a person or goal.

XVIII. The Moon - Intuition, fear, feeling confused, worried or apprehensive.

XIX. The Sun - Believing in yourself, positive accomplishment, shining under the spotlight.

XX. Judgement - Transformation, inner calling, revaluation and revival.

XXI. The World - Accomplishing what you set out to achieve, reward for hard work and effort.

* * *

**Sooo, guessed any? Some of them are pretty obvious. But I'm using this opportunity to write about some of my favourite one-time characters, so keep an open mind. I hope that, when I post them up, you can at least see where I'm coming from.**

**So, go on, have a guess. You know you want to...**

**Thanks for reading! The Fool will be up tomorrow! =D**


	2. 0 The Fool

**Okay, I lied. Not tommorrow, today! I figured it would be better to give you guys a taste of what was to come, rather than just leaving you hanging like that. =D**

**The Fool is represented by...Elena from the season 3 episode 'The Changeling.' This is set directly after the events of the episode, once she has returned home. Enjoy!**

* * *

_0 – The Fool - Elena _

_Key Phrases – Ready to leap into anything, going on a personal quest, spontaneous and carefree._

* * *

Elena was back at home after the long trip to Camelot. She was back in her room, marvelling at her reflection. Her hair, usually unruly and untameable, was neatly tied back. She had managed to walk all the way up the stairs without falling over. She had even managed to hug her father without tripping and head-butting him the face like she usually did.

She felt lighter than air. It felt like there was a weight off her shoulders, like some oppressive force had lifted its hold.

She had no idea what was in that tonic the physician had given her, but it must have been powerful stuff. In all her life, she'd never felt freer.

Ah, free. She didn't have to get married either. Another plus. Arthur was nice and all, but with this new sense of confidence and well-being, she wanted to make her own decisions.

For so long now she had been guided, not allowed any control of her own life. She was so clumsy; everyone had no doubt thought that a bumbler such as she was better off being led around like a dumb beast. Well, no more of that.

Elena felt like she was finally living her own life, and she would no longer be playing the fool.

Now if she could only find Grunhilda…

* * *

**What did you think? I quite liked Elena, and I felt that after 'The Changeling' it would be like a new beginning for her. Thus, The Fool.**

**Thanks for reading! Next will be The Magician! Who do you think it will be? =D**


	3. I The Magician

**The Magician is...Merlin! Not just because he has magic - though that is a happy coincidence - but because the Magician is about goals and taking action.**

**Thanks to April29Roses, dannic38 and Death Knight of Camelot for reviewing, alerting and favouriting! =D**

* * *

_I – The Magician – Merlin_

_Key Phrases – Realising your potential, focusing on a goal, initiative and action._

* * *

Merlin, the great Emrys of legend, sometimes felt floored by it all. His destiny had been written since the dawn of time, and many were waiting for the day when he would bring about the Golden Age of Albion. It felt awe-inspiring.

Actually, if he was honest with himself, it felt like he was juggling flaming swords and jumping through hoops while some Eerie Cosmic Force was breathing down his neck, just waiting for him to slip up.

So much depended on him, so many lives he held in the palm of his hand. It was a treacherous path to walk, a fate he wished for no one. Least of all himself.

But he knew there was no escaping destiny, and if one day Arthur became this great King, and magic was made legal, and if he could finally stop lying to his friends and be loved for who he truly was…

Merlin smiled. That…might just be worth it.

* * *

**And there we have it. I quite like this one. And by the way, we fans are that Eerie Cosmic Force! *Evil laugh***

**Thanks for reading! Next time is the High Priestess! (I bet you have a good idea of who that could be!)  
**


	4. II The High Priestess

**The High Priestess is...Morgana! This card (and another actually) really suited Morgana well. Again, both the title and the interpretations really matched a character. However, as I said, there is another card that really suited Morgana, and because she goes through such a dramatic personality change...Morgana actually gets two. This one is for Evil Morgana and takes place between seasons 2 and 3. The one for Good Morgana will come later.**

Thanks to dannic38 for reviewing and having a guess! =D

Enjoy!

* * *

_II – The High Priestess – Morgana_

_Key Phrases – Secrets, hidden feelings, developing talents._

* * *

Morgana's eyes flashed gold, the torch ignited and her sister nodded her approval.

Morgana's magical talents were coming along in leaps and bounds. Gone were the days when her nightmares would terrorise her, her powers frighten her. Soon she would return to Camelot, to once more play the part of Uther's loving ward, while she would in fact be engineering his destruction and the downfall of Camelot.

The sorceress felt no remorse for her change of heart. Some time ago, she had been prepared to assassinate Uther, but he had turned her hatred away with soft, kind words that touched her heart. She now knew that those words meant nothing. He would kill her if he knew of her powers, so she would kill him first, and bring peace and magic to Camelot. Morgana was finally fighting for justice, for the most righteous of causes. She would secure the freedom of so many.

The newest High Priestess of the Old Religion was ready. Her destiny was calling, and she would play her part with pride, secure in the knowledge that she was doing the right thing.

* * *

**What did you think? I've not really written Morgana before ('cause I don't like her all that much) but I don't think it's all too bad. I know she does some really awful things, but she must think she's doing the right thing by freeing those like her. She just kinda loses sight of that and it becomes all about revenge.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews and criticism always welcome. Next time is the Empress! (Which is one of the harder ones to guess.)  
**


	5. III The Empress

**The Empress is...Mithian! It took a while for me to pick a character to go with this card, but I eventually settled on Mithian from 'The Hunter's Heart.' She seemed like a nice lady, so I hope she does find someone.**

Also, I seem to be having trouble with the fonts. When I type this, only my author notes are in bold, but when the chapter is posted, the whole chapter turns bold. Anyone know why?

**Thanks to Wilkwo and April29Roses for reviewing and favouriting! =D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_III – The Empress – Mithian_

_Key Phrases – Action, development, compassion, feeling good about life._

* * *

Mithian's heart was broken. She had liked Arthur almost immediately. He was honest and brave, but also sweet and compassionate. She knew he would be an excellent King, and she had really hoped to be his Queen. But it was not to be. He had already given his heart to another, so completely that he had even been willing to give up all the disputed land and more just to stay true to her. That kind of love could only be dreamed of by most, Mithian including.

But just because her heart had been broken once didn't mean she would stop looking. With time the disappointment would fade and she would begin her search anew, Arthur's rejection only strengthening her resolve to find the one who would truly love her.

So, the hunt was on.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Reviews, guesses and critcism always welcome!**

**Next time will be easy to guess I think. The Emperor? Authority? Sticking to rules? Father? Who can it _possibly_ be?**


	6. IV The Emperor

**The Emperor is…Uther! (As if there was ever any doubt.) Fits so perfectly. Believe it or not, I actually really like Uther. Considering I don't usually like jerks, it's a testament to the talents of the writers, directors and – of course – the great Anthony Head. It would be so easy to make him completely unlikable, but they keep him human. Man am I gonna miss him.**

**Thanks to dannic38, April29Roses, KebaKira, tchutchu94 and anonymous for reviewing, guessing and favouriting!**

* * *

_IV – The Emperor – Uther_

_Key Phrases – Power, authority, father figure, insensitivity, sticking to the rules._

* * *

Uther watched another sorcerer burn, the cries of pain ringing in the cold air, tainting the morning with a melancholy atmosphere. Another evil-doer was dead and justice had been served.

So why did he not rejoice?

His face was stony, hiding his feelings from the crowd below. They thought his eyes would be on the dying sorcerer, so Uther often used such executions to study his people. In amongst the crowd, he saw mixed expressions. A few looked satisfied, happy with the rules their King has set and upheld. Some looked angry. They believed their ruler had gone too far.

But mostly he saw fear. Fear of the relentless hunt for magic. Fear that the King might suspect them. Fear that they could be the next one on the pyre.

Uther did not necessarily want his people to fear him but it was required to keep them in line and keep magic out of the Kingdom.

If being a figure of fear is what was needed to keep Camelot safe, Uther would play his part.

* * *

**He's Uther, the Lovable Tyrant! Hypocrite Extraordinaire! XD**

**Thanks for reading! Next time is The Hierophant! (Clue: Slightly obscure character, but has made several appearances!)**


	7. V The Hierophant

**The Hierophant is…Geoffrey! Well done to Persea15 for guessing correctly! (Also, hierophant is word I never thought I'd ever have to spell.)**

**It's just a shortie, so I'll post up another as well. Thanks to Persea15, the electric phantom, TheWeepingAngel and dannic38 for reviewing, guessing, alerting and favouriting! =D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_V – The Hierophant – Geoffrey_

_Key Phrases – Teaching, traditional rules and ceremony._

* * *

Geoffrey of Monmouth had seen many things in his time at Camelot. But watching the physician's gangly ward take his rightful place as Court Sorcerer was among the strangest. Geoffrey hummed thoughtfully. In a few minutes, a meeting would be held in which Merlin would finally tell the whole story of his time at Camelot. He gathered pen, paper and ink. It was sure to be quite the tale, and Geoffrey wanted to record it for posterity.

Who knew? Maybe centuries from now, people would still be reading it.

* * *

**There we go. Like I said: short. But I like it anyway, with its fourth-wall breaking ending. =D**

**Thanks for reading! Next time is The Lovers! (This one's easy! Arthurian Legend has the most famous love triangle! Which of those three people has a choice to make?)**


	8. VI The Lovers

**The Lovers is…Guinevere!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_VI – The Lovers – Guinevere_

_Key Phrases – Temptation, commitment, being true to your values, making a choice._

* * *

Guinevere loved Arthur. Guinevere loved Lancelot.

Before, Lancelot had been banished from Camelot. But now he was back, and Gwen had to make a choice. The Prince or the Knight? She loved both dearly, and didn't want to lose either of them. Lancelot's gentle smile or Arthur's broad grin. Lancelot's unwavering virtue or Arthur's impeccable honour. It seemed like an impossible choice, but she knew that – deep inside – she had already chosen.

She descended the steps into the courtyard, running out to meet the returning patrol of knights. Both Arthur and Lancelot's faces lit up at her approach, but it was Arthur's embrace she went to. Lancelot may have been first, but the Prince had shown time and again how much he loved her, and Gwen couldn't imagine her life without him.

Her love for Lancelot would always be there, though. She just hoped they would one day be able to move on.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next time is The Chariot! (Another obscure one-episode character, but I hope you see where I'm coming from.)**


	9. VII The Chariot

**The Chariot is…Annis! This one took a while to decide, but I eventually settled on Queen Annis from season 4. She's one of my favourite one-episode characters.**

**Thanks to the electric phantom, WritingReadingLaughing and emotionalpoemgirl for reviewing and alerting! (Oh, and WritingReadingLaughing? Gilli is one of my favourite characters, and he does appear later.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_VII – The Chariot – Annis_

_Key Phrases – Willpower, being pulled in two directions, learning to stick to the right path, mental and physical journeys._

* * *

Annis visited her husband's grave. She still felt angered by the cowardly way his life had been ended, but she no longer held it against Arthur Pendragon. She believed he would become a great King, and when he did he will finally have atoned for his actions in Annis' eyes.

She ran a hand over the headstone, cursing the weakness that caused her to listen to Morgana in the first place. Annis had been Queen for many years, but she knew you never stopped growing as a person. She knew she was back on the right path, but also knew Morgana would only grow more bitter and twisted. Arthur's sense of honour had stopped Annis from becoming like that, but she couldn't help but wonder if there was anyone who would be able to reach Morgana, or if she would completely destroy herself.

The Warrior Queen would keep a close eye on Camelot for now. She had a feeling things were going to get worse before they got better.

* * *

**This one's a little meh, but thanks for reading anyway!**

**Next time is easy to guess! Strength! It's all there in the title.**


	10. VIII Strength

**Strength is…Gwaine! Just like in 'Eye of the Phoenix.' Strength is Gwaine, Magic(ian) was Merlin, but sadly there's no Courage card for Artie. Oh well. Arthur's actual card is quite appropriate. But that's for another day. Now it's Gwaine's time to shine.**

**Thanks to the electric phantom and georgiaj3 for reviewing and alerting.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_VIII – Strength – Gwaine_

_Key Phrases – Self-awareness, compassion, learning to take responsibility for your actions._

* * *

Gwaine had lived for a long time without responsibilities. It had been get money, buy drinks, flirt a little, start a fight, move on. Rinse and repeat for some years now.

But now he was a Knight of Camelot. A man of honour. The very fate he had been running from. It seems his father's legacy had finally caught up with him. And he wasn't taking it all that well.

Camelot was a nice place and all: the tavern had great ale; there were plenty of pretty maidens; he had friends and it was nice having a bed – rather than the cold fields he used to end up sleeping in – but it was just…

His place in Camelot came with so many strings. It wasn't that he didn't want to protect the citizens and repel invaders – he actually enjoyed that. It was just the feeling of being tied down. Of following someone else's rules, living his life by another code. It was a little uncomfortable.

"What's with you? You've got a face like a squashed frog."

Gwaine smiled at Merlin.

"It's nothing. Just the Princess throwing another hissy fit."

Merlin's eyes said he knew that wasn't the reason but he would let him off for now.

"Tell me about it. He was in a right mood this morning, and I think his aim with those goblets is getting better."

The servant rubbed the back of his head ruefully.

"C'mon, there are some flagons at the tavern with your name on them."

"Merlin, my friend, you know me too well."

As he slung his arm around his friend's shoulders, Gwaine realised that maybe there were some benefits to being tied down.

* * *

**This is one of my favourite ones. As is tomorrow's one.**

**Thanks for reading! Next time is The Hermit. (Again, the title is appropriate.)**


	11. IX The Hermit

**The Hermit is…Balinor! Well done to Riley for guessing correctly. (And yes, I'm pretty sure that 'Princess' is a fan nickname, but it's stuck and I like it, so I figure there's no harm in using it.)**

**Thanks to Riley and the electric phantom for reviewing and guessing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_IX – The Hermit – Balinor_

_Key Phrases – Discrimination, fear of revealing a secret, wanting to be alone._

* * *

Balinor was in hiding in a small village known as Ealdor. It was outside Uther's realm, so the Dragonlord hoped he was beyond the tyrant's reach. He cursed the King's name.

The woman he was staying with – Hunith – placed a bowl of food beside him, which he ignored. Her gentle voice chastised him.

"You must eat."

"There is no point."

Hunith came round to stand squarely in front of him, her voice bolder.

"You should never just give up on life."

Balinor stood and faced her, eyes flashing with anger.

"All is lost to me. I can make nothing of myself now."

Hunith moved forward, unflinching in the face of his fury.

"You don't know that until you try."

The Last Dragonlord paused. Her words made sense, penetrating through the fog of rage and despair he had mired himself in. For the first time since he arrived in the village, he looked at the woman who had kindly taken him under her roof. And gazing at her now, Balinor suddenly realised how beautiful she was. His anger subsided and his voice was quiet.

"How? How can I?"

Hunith gently took his hand between her own, her voice gentle once more.

"Start again. I know you'll be able to find happiness. You only have to look for it."

Balinor moved his hand to cup her chin. A smile tugged at his lips.

"I think I might have found it already."

* * *

**Aw. I'm such a sap. I was surprised that Merlin and Balinor were able to form such an emotional connection in just a few scenes together. Once again the talents of the writers, directors and actors put my scepticism to rest. Also, when Hunith says 'you don't know that until you try', it is a direct reference to when Merlin says it to Arthur in 'The Coming of Arthur.' I thought it'd be a nice way to link Merlin with his Mum. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading! Next time is The Wheel of Fortune! (I'm talking about the card, of course. I've never seen the game show.) Your clue this time is simply: who's always talkin' 'bout destiny?**


	12. X The Wheel of Fortune

**The Wheel of Fortune is…Kilgharrah! Just a shortie, as I don't ever want to get inside Kilgharrah's mind too much. That's part of the intrigue of his character. He's an ancient, non-human, magical being; he's supposed to be mysterious. Plus I kinda like how this turned out.**

**Thanks to the electric phantom, comealongsong and Green Nite for reviewing, guessing, alerting and favouriting!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_X – The Wheel of Fortune – Kilgharrah_

_Key Phrases – Inevitability, turning point, opportunity knocks, destiny._

* * *

Kilgharrah could taste it in the air. Something was different. Had the great warlock finally arrived? He'd been waiting a long time for this day.

_Merlin._

He felt a sleepy mind dismiss his summons as a dream.

_**Merlin.**_

_That_ one got his attention. Kilgharrah chuckled and settled back down on his rocky perch. Soon, the warlock would be paying him a visit, and the dragon's waiting would finally be over.

Destiny was calling.

* * *

**Yup. Short. I like it enough though. Because of the wait, I'll upload two. I don't think anyone'll be able to guess the next one anyway.**

**Next up is Justice! Like I said, hard to guess, because it was one of the last ones decided. (It used to be Arthur before I found a better one for him.)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. XI Justice

**Justice is…Gaius! Like I said, this was tricky to pick…until I remembered Gaius' moral dilemma.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_XI – Justice – Gaius_

_Key Phrases – Fairness, taking responsibility for your choices, accepting the truth, cause and effect._

* * *

Gaius watched as another group of sorcerers were herded into the courtyard, towards the pile of wood and tinder that dominated the space. Weeping mothers clung to children, grim men cursed the King and, above all, Uther watched with an impassive gaze.

Gaius knew that many used magic wrongly for their own ends. But many were innocent, only using their talents to help with chores or heal wounds.

The physician had made his choice. He had said his goodbyes to Alice and Balinor, helping them flee Camelot under cover of darkness, while he stayed by the King's side, helping when and where he could.

He watched as a boy burst from the crowd – Edwin, Gaius thought his name was – and tried to free his parents from the blaze. He screeched in pain and was wrenched away by the guards, his parents soon lost to the towering flames.

Gaius knew that many used magic wrongly for their own ends. Uther had. And it was a cruel justice that the guilty should condemn the innocent.

* * *

**Yay! Edwin gets a cameo! I recently re-watched 'A Remedy to Cure All Ills' and I had forgotten how cool Edwin was. I love that bit where he says: "And I long to hear you scream…as they screamed…the night you ordered the fires to be lit." So cool.**

**That last line sounds kinda cool to me. It's interesting looking at it that way, y'know? Uther's projecting his guilt on others…He's Uther! Hypocrite Extraordinaire! (I'm going to keep saying that, by the way.)**

**Next time is The Hanged Man! (Represented by my favourite one-episode character! Also *le gasp* somebody guessed him for a previous chapter! Who could it be?)**


	14. XII The Hanged Man

**The Hanged Man is…Gilli! I love Gilli. He's so cute. (Plus, as he's played by the same actor as Dudley from the Harry Potter movies, he proves that Duddy-kins ain't a muggle!)**

**WHY. ISN'T. GILLI. IN. THE. CHARACTER. FILTER? Helios is. Gorlois is. We've not even _seen_ Gorlois. Why no Gilli? No George or Trickler either. Why are all my favourites not in there? =(**

**Also, morbid grammar fact: Did you know that a person can't be 'hung'? They must be 'hanged.' 'Hung' is for objects, 'hanged' is for people. Weird thing to have a rule about.**

**Thanks to the electric phantom for reviewing! Hmm, there seems to be less interest in the fic as I keep going. Maybe I suck.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_XII – The Hanged Man – Gilli_

_Key Phrases – Transition, anticipation of progress, seeing life from a different angle._

* * *

Gilli knew he owed a great debt to Merlin. The warlock had saved Gilli from himself and stopped him from making a grave mistake. If people were ever to see magic as a force for good, magic-users needed to stop seeking revenge. Hatred begat more hatred, and it would be a vicious circle. Things needed to change, and Gilli had no doubts about who would be leading that transformation.

For now, Gilli would continue travelling, spreading the word. Merlin was changing Camelot, whether he realised it or not. And when the day came that magic was legal once more, Gilli would seek Merlin out and thank him.

For Merlin was right, they were kin. And Gilli looked forward to the day when he could stand by his brother's side as he ushered in a New Age.

Shadows no longer.

* * *

**One of my all-time favourite scenes in Merlin is when he reveals his magic to Gilli. That piano music and the expressions on their faces…I love it. =')**

**I really hope Gilli comes back.**

**Thanks for reading! Next time is Death! *Evil laugh***

**dannic38, I know you were looking forward to it! Who could it be? Clue: By bringing life, they brought so much death. Go on, have a guess!**


	15. XIII Death

**Death is…Nimueh! Yep, real appropriate I think. In giving life to Arthur, she indirectly caused the Great Purge and the death of so many of her kind. The card Death is more about change than actual doom though, but that's still relevant I think. Ygraine's death was the turning point for Camelot, the beginning of a new era, if you will. So Death could only be Nimueh.**

**Yes, card number thirteen is Death. Wikipedia has a rather interesting article about the number thirteen if you want to know more about why it is considered so unlucky. Creepy coincidence from my own life: My Mum went shopping on Friday the 13th and it cost her...£6.66! Dun, dun, dun! Creepy.**

**Super, awesome, magical thanks to the electric phantom!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_XIII – Death – Nimueh_

_Key Phrases – A parting of the ways, transformation, the end of an old cycle and the beginning of a new one._

* * *

Nimueh knew a lot about death. She had seen it. Caused it. In giving life to Uther's son, she caused the death of so many of her kind.

She had grieved, wept with regret for ever gifting Uther Pendragon a favour. In all the world, all she had left was the burning hatred and a desire for revenge. The King would pay for this, Nimueh swore it. His son, his kingdom, his world…The sorceress would destroy them, as well as any who stood in her way.

Nimueh held the power to Mirror Life and Death in her hands, and Uther would rue the day he ever gave her cause to use it.

* * *

**Oh, that last line! I love it! I'm so proud of it.**

**I wonder what Nimueh was like before the Purge. Was she always evil, or did the death of her kind drive her over the edge? What do y'all think?**

**Thanks for reading! Next time is Temperance! One of my personal favourites! What clue can I give you? Hmm, I can tell you that…he's one of the Knights. (He's actually my favourite Knight. But don't tell the others that.)**


	16. XIV Temperance

**Temperance is…Leon! My favourite Knight. I thought about this one for quite a while, but then I noticed something that made my mind up. Another of Temperance's interpretations – which I haven't used here but instead think of as an inside joke – is healing energy. And we all know 'Leon the seemingly un-killable Knight' must have plenty of that. Plus, some of the artwork for Temperance portrays her with curly blond hair. She could be Leon's sister. XD**

**Thanks to the electric phantom and Pagen for reviewing and guessing!**

* * *

_XIV – Temperance – Leon_

_Key Phrases – Moderation, virtue, co-operation, harmony and understanding._

* * *

Sir Leon sighed, stepping in between Gwaine and the two older Knights, stopping the fight. The older Knights had no doubt been insulting the four newest Knights of Camelot in that sneaky, under-handed way they favoured, and Gwaine had decided to teach them a lesson. It was becoming an all-to-common occurrence. The blond Knight chastised Gwaine.

"Sir Gwaine. This is no way for a Knight to behave. Next time, you bring any grievances you have to me."

Gwaine grumbled but put his hands up to show he got the message. Leon nodded his approval, but paused upon hearing Gwaine's two aggravators whispering.

"See? These commoner Knights have no honour."

Leon turned. Inside he was furious, but his voice revealed only a deadly calm.

"Or perhaps, Sir Knight, they have more honour than you know. Sir Gwaine had been banished from this land, had no ties to it, no oaths to uphold, and yet he laid down his life in its defence. All of them did, out of only a desire to see justice done. It is a virtue we should all aspire to, regardless of station. We are all brothers-in-arms, and there is no room for doubt or prejudice in our ranks."

He stepped closer to the two cowed Knights, lowering his voice and allowing a little of his anger to shine through.

"And if I ever hear you insulting my friends again, it will be _my_ gauntlet landing at your feet."

* * *

**Yeah! BAMF!Leon. Need more of that! I just couldn't resist him getting angry and protective. I love it. It's definitely one of my favourites. When this fic is over, you guys have gotta tell me which one's you liked best as well, 'kay? =D**

**Next time is The Devil! The clue is…he's a King! (And we've already had Uther, so you can rule him out.) Happy guessing!**


	17. XV The Devil

**The Devil is…Cenred! Personally, I find the character of Cenred to be hilarious. He's dressed entirely in leather, he's constantly flirting with a woman that could kill him with a word and he's so obviously full of himself. If you listen to the audio commentaries, they actually admit that the guy's costume was so restrictive he couldn't actually draw his blades. Every time the script called for him to draw them, they had to partially unsheathe them so he could reach. XD**

**Thanks to georgiaj3, the phantom of electric (Is that you? I see what you did there =D), Riley and Arwen2712 for reviewing, guessing and alerting! And well done for guessing right!**

* * *

_XV – The Devil – Cenred_

_Key Phrases – Temptation, thirst for power, manipulation by others._

* * *

King Cenred was playing a dangerous game with Morgause. She was a threat, trying to manipulate him, but Cenred couldn't resist. He had always been attracted to power, and the sorceress exuded such an aura of it he couldn't help but be drawn to her. Like a moth to flame.

He had planned to have killed her by now, but she was always ready with a new plot, sparking his interest once more. He loved the thrill of courting her, always with the lingering threat of a dagger between the ribs if either of them let their guard down. He was, however, sure that he had the upper hand.

That is until his own guard turned on him at Morgause's order. His last thought was of what happened when the moths got too close to the flame. He'd been a puppet all along.

* * *

**Aside from his comedic value, I ain't too big a fan of ol' Cenred. He's a bit pathetic really. Always acting like he's on top when we know Morgause is toying with him. I know this ain't one of my best, but I like it enough.**

**Next time is The Tower! What clue can I give you without being too obvious? Hmm…They are an important villain with many appearances.**


	18. XVI The Tower

**The Tower is…Morgause! Another short-ish meh one. But the next one is one of my favourites, so don't give up on me yet!**

**Thanks to the electric phantom and DiamondWhiskeyGirl for reviewing, guessing and alerting!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_XVI – The Tower – Morgause_

_Key Phrases – Breakdown of the old to herald the new, dramatic upheaval._

* * *

Morgause watched over Morgana while she recovered from the poison. Camelot would pay for this. Her sister would learn all Morgause could teach, and would return as the Kingdom's doom in disguise. The sorceress was determined that Morgana would denounce all love for her former home and family and embrace the new.

Morgana was special in more ways than one. Morgause knew that she would herald a new age, one were magic was respected and their enemies trembled at their feet. The High Priestess smiled.

Camelot's woes had just begun.

* * *

**I find Morgause creepy. The first scene between her and Morgana scared the crap outta me. But then she left and everything was okay…until she slipped into Morgana's room while she was sleeping…Yeah, massive creepy vibes. O_o**

**Next time is The Star! Clue: Another of our Knights makes an appearance. One who had a dream…**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
